Conventionally, a drawer is mounted by locking it to the slides of a pair of slide assemblies using a fixing means such as screws, so the drawer can be pulled out of and pushed back into a cabinet by extending and retracting the slide assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,672 B2 discloses a drawer pull-out guide including a locking device. The locking device is mounted on a rail of a slide assembly and serves to mount a drawer to the rail in a tool-free manner. When it is desired to detach the drawer from the rail for cleaning or other purposes, this can be done after the locking device is released. The disclosure of the US patent is incorporated herein by reference. While the locking device is configured to mount the drawer to, and allow its detachment from, the slide assembly, the detaching operation requires the use of both hands: the operator must release the locking device with one hand and pull out the drawer with the other. Since a drawer is typically mounted with a slide assembly on each of its left and right sides, it is impossible for the operator to detach the locking devices on both sides at the same time. The design of the drawer pull-out guide, therefore, causes inconvenience in use.